highschool of the dead mi version
by dark arce
Summary: es mi versión en esta apare sera rika q por erro le puse rita en el cap2 ya lo corregiré
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

esta es mi historia de higschool of the dead empiezo desde el capitulo 6 espero q les guste.

nota: en mi historia aparece rita la amiga de hiruca

nota 2: higschool of the dead no me pertenese

corian asta la casa de la amiga de shizuka cuando llegaron shizuka de dio la llave a komuro todos entraron rápidos el ultimo en entrar era kohta hirano . al entrar vieron todo oscuro.

komuro: tengan cuidado no se sabe si alguno de ellos logro entrar_ susuro todos asintieron y entraron con cuidado_shizuka-sensei donde hay un interruptor?

shizuka: en el costado de la sala

al entrar a la mita dad de la sala principal se escucho un ruido pequeño y todos se detuvieron. comenzaron a ver para todos lados y lograron ver una sombra q se distinguía se detuvieron.

?: como entraron a mi casa?¡_dijo molesta la silueta lograron distinguir una punta de un arma _ tienen tres segundos para irse oles meteré una bala en la cabeza _dijo con voz mas calmada_

shizuka: rita?¡

rita: shizuka?_ dijo extrañada encendiendo la luz dejando ver una mujer de casi la misma edad de hiruca solo q un poco mas alta con un traje de swap chaleco anti balas con unas pocas manchas de sangre, unas votas militares negras, bronceada y pelo violeta _

shizuka: RITA¡_ literal mente de la emoción se lanza enzima de ella tirando la al suelo frotando su cara contra la suja_ me alegra verte de nuevo, por poco y pesaba q algo malo te avía pasado _dijo casi lagrimas de felicidad_

rita: shizuka también me alegra de q estés bien pero me ahorcas dijo casi sin aire _dijo asfixiada_

shizuka: lo siento _dijo algo avergonzada ayudando la levantarse_ ah¡ déjame presentarte a mis amigos ellos son..._toma aire_ Takashi Komuro : el es nuetro lider.

komuro: mucho gusto_ dijo extendiendo la mano_

rita: igualmente_ estrechando su mano_

shizuka: ellas son Rei Miyamoto y Saeko Busujima son algo así como las guerrera _ dijo de forma un poco alegre

miyamoto: un gusto_ dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia

busujima: lo mismo_ dijo con su mismos tono calmado_

rita: tambien _dijo de forma común_

shizuka: ella es Saya Takagi es como nuestra estratega es muy lista _dijo en el mismo tono inocente de siempre_

rita: un gusto

takagi: igualmente

shizuka: y el es Kohta Hirano_dijo señalando a cada uno _

hirano: es un gusto _ dándole la mano

rita: se ve q esta cansado y sucios_ asiendo q todos se miraran unos a los otros_ dense chicas vajan a darse un baño si quieren.

miyamoro: si no me ventria mal un baño

takagi: si estaría genial todas de acuerdo?

todas las demás: si_ dijeron emocionada

rita: ahora q lo pienso no me vendría mal una ducha estudia asido la locura.

hirano: disculpe pero antes que nada me preguntaba si tenia mas armas q esa Vertec M92

rita mira a shizuka con expresión dudosa y ella solo asintió con tranquilidad

rita: bien chisa adelántense _todas asintieron y se fueron a una evitación cuando se fueron rita los miro con una mirad amenasante_ escuchen bien apenas los conozco asi q le seré directano si intentan por alguna rason intenta propasar se con migo o shizuka de porecho q los matare a amobo y no bromeo entendido?_ los dos asintieron un con una mescla de nervios y un poco de miedo_ y i por alguna razón intentan tomar mas armas de las q le de no les ira bien entiende?_ volvieron a asentir_ esta bien síganme _la siguen asta un su cuarto_ general mente no se permite q los policías armen a los sibiles pero como esas reglas ya no se aplican supongo q esta bien.

avía una enorme mueble negro rita saca la llave de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo abre en cuanto hirano lo vio no se contuvo y corío a rita un poco contemplando las armas q avía hay con unos ojos de estrella

hirano: hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ dijo suspiro emocionado_ esto es genial _dijo super felis dejando ver su sonrisa de loco saco un rifle _ un Springfield A1M1 es un modelo semi automático lo q es genial poq este modelo desperdicia menos munición q cualquiera otro de su serie...

komuro: he hirano te recuerda q rita dijo q no tocáramos las armas sin permiso _tratando de llamar su atención_

hirano:_sin prestarle atension_ con un cargador de 20 balas_ dijo con mas emoción

rita q después de recuperar se del shok de q reaccionara de sorpresa solo se qdo mirando ja q las armas no estaban cargadas.

hirano: hooo una knigth sr equipada con mira teles copeca no... es completamente ilegal en Japón ar-10 modificada de punta a punta _ dijo sosteniéndola rita solo lo miraba con una expresión de asombro_ y a qui tenemos una ballesta inspirada en robín jut una Barnett Wildcat C5 puedes matar un oso con ella_ con sonrisa diabólica_ y para el plato principal _ dijo con una ojos de destejo_ tenemos una M37 Ithaca jugo un papel muy importante en la guerra de vietnam _ se qda contemplando el arma unos 15 seg y luego se percata de la mirada de komuro y rita q los miraban con incredulidad_ am_ dijo algo avergonzado vio todas las armas q saco_ lo lamento señorita rita _dijo con pena_

rita:…..iré a la ducha _ dando la vuelta sin expresión rara_ por favor jena los cargadores ya q sabes tanto de armas puedes?

hirano: esta bien _dijo algo extrañado de la reacción de la agente_

rita caminando piensa: interesante... muy interesante_ es lo único q pensó

fin del primer cap

espero q les guste y comenten


	2. Chapter 2

holaete es el cap 2 recuerden que rik es rita y en este cap lo correji vien empesamos

**en el baño **

**todas staban refrescandose miyamoto y shizuka estaban en la tina junto rika y takagi y saeko en el espejo**

miyamoto:_mira asombrada los pechos de shizuca _ por dios shizuca las tienes enormes

shizuka: si me lo dise mucho_ dijo tranchila mientras agaraba sus pechos

miyamoto: _en tono bajo_ y lo dise tan tranchila

rika: hey shizuca deja de presumir_ dijo sentada en la tina_

saeko: no la molestes q tu tambien tienes para presimir_ dijo viendo los muy jenerosos pechosde la agente_

edad: hey Shizuka

Shizuka: No?

Rika: esa chica Hirano ahorrar tanto como las armas?

takagi: es un afisionado a las armas y cosas militares por q_ pregunto con interes

rika: es que le duje q no tocara ningun arma sin permiso pero en cuanto vio que abri el casillero dende gardo mis armas el es como si se ubiara _expresión pensativa _desconectado y solo se consentro en las armas _dijo con expresión de recordar _

takagi:tranquila ...ese maldito mantecoso en cuanto termine le dare una lección_ dijo con expresion de enojo_

rika: no es nesesario es mas le pedi que cargara los cargadores

myamoto: pero no dijoste que no lo dejarias tocar tus armas sin permiso?

rika: si eso dije pero al verlo como miraba las armas la forma en que las tenia q veía a un tirador experto digno de confiar _ todas se le quedan viendo raro menos shizuca_ se que parese raro pero en mi profesión e trabajado con tanta jente que una save como es algien por la forma y firmase de sostener un arma

saeko: entiendo esa ensacion

Rika: _mira con enserio sorpresa_?

saeko: te interesa saver como llegamos asta tu casa ?

mientras saeko le cuanta a rika las demas se ponena jugar( si me entienden)

**MIENTRAS en avitasion Rika**

hirano se encontraba poniendole las balas a los cargadores y komuro estaba viendo asia fuera con vinoculare

hirano:_sonrojado por los gritos de jugueteo_ asen mucho ruido no?

komuro: dejalas mira asi un lado donde esta el puente_ hay vastente ruido por hay como para prestarnos tension

hirano: las quieres ir a espiar?

komuro: no quiero morir tan joven_ dijo algo sonrojado_

hirano: hey komuro ven y ayudarme esto de poner las balas es un fastidio

Komuro si Sienta a la placa Hirano

hirano: tomo solo pon una despues con la otra as presion muentras deslizas asía atra

komuno: lo asias en tus juego?

hirano:_con una sonrisa discrata_ claro que no con armas de verdad

Komuro ya Avias armas disparadas verdad¡

hirano: en estados unidos todo un mes con un verdadero ex copitan de la fuersas especiales uno de los mejor mes de mi vida _ dijo con un aire de nostalgia_

komuro:asi q eres un experto en estas cosas me alegra q estemos en el mismo equipo

hiranos con una pequeña risa

**baños**

rika: baja forma de coser gente shizuka_dijo con tono de broma_

shizuka se sonroja un poco

rika: asi que hirano es como tu guarda espaldas persona takagi?

takagi: guarda espaldas ese gordo no podria ni cuidar de si mismos

rika: pero por lo q me contaron hirano te a salvado mas de una ves el dia de hoy ...

takagi a ugual q las otras chicas se quedan en silensio un momento

rika: y también que ti shizuka_

shizuka: si fue muy valiente al defenderme solo a mi_ dijo en tono soñador_

takagi: nos defendió a todas_ dijo en tono molesto_

Saeko: SI_ Afirmo una shizuka_ si Gano Yo Respeto en incesantemente momento

miyamoto: si es muy confiable

rika: y komuro es un buen lider por lo q me cuentan

**todas asienten**

rika: le gusta a alguna?

miyamoto y saeko se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso

shizuca: diría q hay algunas candidatas_ dijo en tono un poco burlón_

**takagi solo escuchaba y por dentro se puso celosa porque no entendia no es como si le gustara no?**

en la abitasion de rika

komuro y hirano estaban viendo las noticias como todo se avía salido de control

komuro: ipensar q esta mañana todo eran normal y todo se fue al diablo en menos de una tarde_ dijo apagando la tele ya q se avía cortado la translaticio se piso a mirar el techo de forma frustrada y pensativa_

hirano: _mirando las armas_ komuro tenemos q ablar de lo q aremos_ dijo mirando con seriedad_

komuro se sienta al lado de hirano

komuro: saves la casa de takagi es la q mas serca esta es hay a donde iremos

hirano: si y luego a vuscar a tus padres y los de miyamoto pero y si no los encontramos?

komuro: los encontraremos

hirano: pero y si n...

komuro: los encontraremos_ dijo con seriedad y confiansa_

hirano:_sonrió ente el optimismos de su amigo_ si tienes razón

komuro: ademas _hirano vio como dos brasos se le acercaban_ q puede salir mal dijo con una sonrisa_


End file.
